Ruby's Nightmare
by Jazzatron
Summary: "It was just a little nightmare no problem"


Chapter 1

After a long day of tiring hard work team RWBY slept peacefully and soundly. Well all except a certain blonde haired hot head. Yang found it impossible to sleep; but she wasn't sure why. She was defiantly tired, after the day they had she didn't want anything more than sleep. There was just something that made it impossible to get comfortable.

It was around 2:30 and Yang's eyes were starting to get getting very heavy; she knew it wasn't long before she would fall asleep. Right as Yang's eyes closed she heard a quiet yelp. Yang instantly knew that it was Ruby and her maternal instants kicked in, and she flew out of her bed wide awake landing next to Ruby's bed to check on her.

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang asked concerned but quiet enough to not wake the others. Yang stood at Ruby's bedside for about a minute waiting for a response but she didn't even see Ruby move. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things' Yang thought to herself. After about another minute, Yang sighed realizing that what she heard was just from sleep deprivation. She began to turn around to crawl back into her bed, but froze in place after hearing what sounded like a sneeze.

"Ruby?" Yang asked not sure if what she heard was real.

There was no response, Yang didn't see any movement. Even though she was really tired, Yang was sure that this time what she heard was real. A minute went by and Yang saw some movement from Ruby but she was unsure if it was just her shifting in her sleep. Until she saw Ruby pop up her head up from her sheets looking a bit annoyed.

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang asked a bit concerned

"Go back to sleep Yang, I'm fine" Ruby said sounding distant. Yang instantly new she wasn't alright, this wasn't the first time she's done this.

"You sure?" Yang asked trying to rub her head to comfort Ruby but she smacked Yang's hand away.

"It was just a little nightmare no problem" Ruby said with a false smile.

"You want to talk about it?" Yang asked

"No it's fine I don't even remember it" Ruby said lying

"You-"

"I said I'm fine so just leave me ALONE" Ruby said agitated. Yang was a bit confused she's never known Ruby to ever talk to her like this, even when she really pissed her of.

"Alright fine, I was just a bit concerned" Yang said feeling hurt and began walking back to her bed.

"Yang I know that you worry, but this isn't like when I was 5. I can handle a nightmare on my own" Ruby said hoping of her bed.

"Yah alright, but if you do need someone, you know who to call" Yang said turning back to face her sister.

"You'll always be the first one" Ruby said giving Yang a reassuring hug. The sisters embraced each other for a long while, well Yang did Ruby tried her best to break free of Yang's tight grasp but she wouldn't budge. "Yang can you let me?" Ruby asked nicely.

"Oh sorry" Yang said quickly letting Ruby out of her grasp. Yang felt a little embarrassed that she held Ruby that long she wasn't even sure why she did, she felt like she couldn't let Ruby go.

"It's alright, see you in the morning Yang" Ruby said in her normal chipper voice, climbing back into her bed.

Yang quickly got back into her bed as well, Yang was just happy it was a Saturday she wouldn't want this little sleep for a test day. Yang was glad that Ruby seamed to back to her normal self, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling otherwise. Even with all of the thoughts in her head Yang quickly embraced the sweet relief of sleep.

Yang awoke as the sun beamed onto her face; she always loved the warm feeling of the sun as she woke up in the morning. She slowly fluttered her eyes open as the sun blinded her for a second before her eyes adjusted. The blonde beauty rubbed the gunk off her eyes as she looked around the room; she saw she saw that the heiress was sleeping soundly. "Someone must have been really tired" Yang thought. Yang looked over to see the time, and saw that it was 9:55. A small smile formed on her face, due to her at least getting a decent amount of sleep.

Yang stood up and stretched her arms out, while giving out a loud yawn. She turned over to the window and looked outside admiring the gorgeous day. She scratched the back of her neck turning back to see that her partner was also sleeping peacefully. "Is everyone going to sleep in today?" Yang wondered to herself. She rubbed the last of the guck of her eyes as she turned her attention to Ruby's bed to see that she was gone. "Guess not" Yang thought.

Yang quickly stumbled towards the door trying to make as little noise as possible. She exited her room looking across the hall at team JNPR's room. She decided that she might as well check on them, see if anything's going on. Yang knocked on the door quietly just in case someone was asleep in there. There was a thud on the door followed by the door slowly opening, to reveal only Ren sitting on his bed studying taking a sip of water. Yang wondered what exactly was going on.

"Nora stop hiding behind the door it's just Yang" Ren said. In a millisecond Nora appeared in the door frame right in front of Yang.

"Sorry about that we were hoping you Jaune" Nora said smiling mischievously.

"Why?" Yang asked confused.

"I wanted to teach him a lesson" Nora said

"Really?" Yang asked

"She wanted to scare him" Ren said.

"Scare him for what?" Yang asked intrigued.

"Well you see he left his scroll here so he would have been locked out so I was planning on scaring him to teach him a lesson" Nora said confidently

"What is the point of that?" Yang asked

"I asked the same thing" Ren said Nora quickly jumped back over to Ren side.

"I already explained it to you" Nora said

"And it still doesn't make any sense" Ren retorted. Yang walked inside and closed the door so no one else would hear the pairs friendly argument. While she knew it wouldn't lead to anything more than Ren just telling her why it wouldn't work, and Nora doing anyway with them both having laugh about it later. She was a bit uncomfortable standing idle while they argued.

"So where are Jaune and Pryyha?" Yang asked interrupting them trying to change the subject. Ren and Nora both stopped a looked at Yang.

"I think Pyrrha left to take a shower 10 minutes ago, and Jaune… Ren do you know?" Nora said patting Ren's shoulder.

"I heard him leaving talking to someone when I woke up" Ren said.

"Must have been Ruby" Yang said. Yang wondered for a second about why Ruby was out with Jaune but discarded that thought realizing that they must have been the only awake. "I'm gonna go walk around, you guys can stay here and scare Jaune when he comes back" Yang said with a smile. She began to walk out of the room hearing, Nora once again trying to explain to Ren how scaring Jaune will help right as she closed the door.

Yang went back to her room to get herself dressed; there was no way in hell she was walking around in her Pajamas. Even if they are actually a bit less reveling, it was just something that made her feel a bit safer. Yang pulled out her scroll and dialed Ruby's number. Yang heard a quiet vibration from Ruby's bed instantly knowing that it was Ruby's scroll. "Great now how am I going to find her" Yang thought to herself annoyed. Yang was just about to leave when she just noticed that Blake was watching her the whole time.

"Blake what are you doing?" Yang asked

"Wondering what you're doing" Blake answered.

"I'm just looking for Ruby" Yang sighed

"What she do this time?" Blake asked

"Nothing she just gone probably out with Jaune, and neither of them have their scrolls" Yang said agitated. Blake shot her a knowing smile.

"I know that you worry about her, but she'll be fine. For lack of a better word your acting like a parent to her" Blake said a matter of factly

"I'm not acting like a parent, I just don't want her to get into trouble" Yang said defensively.

"Yah, like she'll get into any trouble with Jaune" Blake said smiling. While Yang knew Blake was right about that, it didn't matter to her she just needed to find Ruby.

"If Ruby comes back for her scroll, call me" Yang said exiting the room before Blake had a chance to say anything. Yang walked down the halls of the dormitory. Seeing many other students walking by but now were anyone she cared to talk to. She saw that a few guy were checking her out, and by this time in her life she was used to it but it still annoyed her.

"Hello Yang" a familiar soft and kind voice spoke. Yang turned to see Pyrrha Nikos standing next to her.

"Hey Pyrrha, what up?" Yang asked

"Nothing much" Pyrrha said

"So are we still going to have are sparing match today?" Yang asked eagerly. Pyrrha quickly giggled over Yang's eagerness before regaining her composure.

"Of course you been pestering me for weeks" Pyrrha said with confident smile.

"Alright good, wouldn't want you chickening out on me" Yang said jokingly. Pyrrha had small chuckle over the mere thought of her backing down from a fight before she waved Yang goodbye and walked away. 'Ok if I was Jaune or Ruby where would I go?' Yang thought to herself. She stood for a couple seconds with no idea, before realizing that Pyrrha might have an idea.

"Pyrrha wait a sec!" Yang yelled down the hallway running after Pyrrha. The Red haired champion turned to face Yang, looking very confused.

"Yes Yang?" Pyrrha asked

"I was just wondering if you knew where Jaune or Ruby are?" Yang asked

"Why?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Well they both left there scrolls in there room, so no one has any idea where they are" Yang said

"Oh alright then" Pyrrha said

"So do you have any ideas?" Yang asked. Pyrrha thought to herself on all the places she would think they would be, and could only think of place.

"They might be on the roof" Pyrrha said a bit unsure.

"Why would they be on the roof?" Yang asked

"Jaune and I train up there, so maybe he went there" Pyrrha said

"And Ruby?" Yang asked, knowing she would probably have no idea.

"Maybe she's with him or at the very least he might know where she is" Pyrrha said

"Alright I'll go check it out" Yang said running away as fast as she could, before coming right back to Pyrrha. "I don't know where the roof is" Yang said a bit ashamed.

"Just follow me" Pyrrha said, slowly walking away with Yang following her. The 2 girls walked all around the dorm before finally getting to the stairs leading to the roof. As they went up the stair case, they both wondered on what Ruby and Jaune are doing on the roof. That is, if there on the roof.

Yang opened the door to be once again blinded by the sun. When her eyes readjusted she saw 2 people sitting with their legs hanging of the edge. Upon further inspection she could tell it was Ruby and Jaune, only wearing their pajamas. Yang was just about to call out to them when Pyrrha interrupted her.

"What do you think they're doing up here?"

"I don't know, just talking" Yang said

"Oh I just had a crazy thought that they might be…"

"Pyrrha before you even finish, understand this by sister is so little interested in boys right now, that she would go on a date with her Scythe before any guy" Yang said truthfully

"Really?" Pyrrha asked before bursting into a fit of laughter which instantly got the attention of Jaune and Ruby. Jaune quickly looked away from the 2 girls thinking they had overheard their conversation, while Ruby just looked a bit annoyed. After Pyrrha recovered from splitting her sides, Yang walked over to sit beside Ruby, while Jaune went to talk to his mentor.

"So what were you 2 doing up here?" Yang asked teasingly nudging her sister in the side

"Nothing Yang!" Ruby said annoyed Yang would even bring up the thought.

"What? is he not good enough for you" Yang said just toying with Ruby.

"No he's just…"

"Not your type" Yang interrupted. Ruby turned her head away trying to hide her blush "Hey I'm just kidding, it's just fun making you blush" Yang said giving Ruby a bear hug.

"Yaannngg!" Ruby wailed. Yang let her go of her tight grip with a small chuckle. The 2 sister sat beside each other in silence, Yang never knew that there was such a great view up here.

"Guys I just got a call from Weiss, she says that she and Blake are waiting for us for lunch" Pyrrha called out

"Alright Pyrrha you go on a meet them, I got to unlock the door for Ruby" Yang said walking back to the staircase with Ruby following. With a smile and a nod Pyrrha left the 3 on the roof.

"Wait how will I get into my room?" Jaune asked stopping Yang and Ruby.

"Don't worry Ren and Nora are still there, they'll let you in" Yang said. The 3 students were right in front of their rooms when, Yang remembered something very important.

"Ruby hold on a second" Yang whispered putting her hand in front of Ruby.

"What why?" Ruby asked confused

"You got to watch this" Yang said pointing over at Jaune while he was knocking on his door. The door opened slowly like before to reveal Ren once again alone sitting on his bed studying.

"Hey, Ren where's No-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaune screamed in terror as Nora jumped in front of him wearing a homemade beowolf costume that looked so good it made Ruby and Yang, get a little scared.

"Don't leave your scroll in your room ever again!" Nora said in a deepened voice while Jaune was lying on the floor from fainting in fear. Yang and Ruby burst into laughter watching the scene unfold.

"Nora told you this was a bad idea" Ren said.

"You think we… should help him?" Ruby asked still laughing.

"Nah he'll be fine" Yang said unlocking the door.

"That will teach him a lesson he'll never forget… when he wakes up" Nora said proudly.

 **A/N don't have much to say other than please review if you want but more importantly, hope you've enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a good day.**


End file.
